Fields and Forces: The Magnetic Attraction
by kimtendo-vs-mocrosoft
Summary: OC plot. Please note, we are not following the direct storylines of either Inkheart, Harry Potter OR Artemis Fowl...nor is this a love story...hehe. R&R, please!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
CHARECTERS: Pinni: Seraphim Volta Moomy: Dakota Gilgalad Arty: Artemis Fowl (himself) Blaize: Blaize Dueth (himself)/ Dustfingers  
  
NARRATOR: Sir G.Dorf  
  
Artemis sighed and looked at his reflection in a pearl handled mirror, raising it to check his hairline. Putting it down, he straightened his tie with both hands, frowning slightly at the speck of dust on a nail. As he stretched his hand towards a nail file, he knocked over a silver frame. He paused, and then picked it up. A pretty face lined by straight, mahogany brown hair smiled up at him, light shining from the lamp that was softly casting shadows in his room. He touched the picture with the tip of his finger and was transported back to the summer when they had met for the first time since primary school. They had both been on a trip to their exclusive Parisian suites in Rome at the time, and had spent many hours reliving their antics back at school; after all, they hadn't seen each other for quite a while. His smile faltered and he put the frame back in its place, his hands shaking slightly.  
  
"Arty!" Snapping out of his reverie, he heard his mother's voice calling to him from his door. He looked around, a strand of black hair falling over his high cheekbones, and heard a tinkling from the grand piano downstairs and soft laughter in amongst clinking glasses. "Arty, our guests are here, please come downstairs! And for goodness sake, straighten that. . ."  
  
His mother's voice died off when the pale 18 year old didn't answer, but simply stared at the back of a photo frame. She closed the door and headed back downstairs, sighing.  
  
..  
  
Dakota stepped out of her parents silver Jaguar, wrapping her muffler tighter around her cold cheeks. Walking towards the huge black gates, she stumbled on the gravel and silently cursed the strapped shoes she was wearing. A pale moonlight reflected off the bars, and made the large dogs heads on the side bricks come alive with shadows. A faint shuffle was heard behind her, and she spun around, looking directly into the face of an older man, his black bangs contrasting sharply with blond hair falling over his scarred face. Pale blue eyes searched her, and a teasing grin played over his lips as he stepped away with a mock bow. Blushing, Dakota tore her eyes away and looked at his hands. To her shock, they were burnt and bleeding.  
  
"Oh, your hands!" Gasping, she reached out to take them. He moved them into his pockets in a flash. He felt his finger brush over a match, and winced.  
  
"I'm fine," He said, gruffly, looking around him, his black collar pulled up high, peering suspiciously behind himself, "I just caught them in a bramble bush walking here.".  
  
"But they're bleeding!" Panicking, Dakota took off her ermine gloves and tried again to help him. Again he stepped back.  
  
"They're fine. Id better go now. It was nice to meet you, Ms. Dakota."He made to leave again.  
  
"Wait! I didn't get your name!" She stared at his strangely handsome face and felt a colour rise to her cheeks as he stared icily back at her, the wind ruffling his odd hair slightly.  
  
"Blaize." He said, abruptly, and he spun around and disappeared into the thick of the trees, leaving the young girl feeling quite stupid as her parents came up, peering curiously at the black shadow striding down the path, black cloak billowing behind him. She barely listened as they scolded her for taking off her gloves, as they opened the gate. Flushing, she took her mothers arm and walked up to the imposing double oak doors.  
  
..  
  
Seraphim's chin slid off her hand, and she woke up with a start, hurriedly replacing her fork. Her glazed eyes looked towards the grandfather clock in the large room. 7:55, surely it must be time to leave now? Brushing her fiery black and red hair behind an ear, she heard voices in the hallway, apologizing for being late, Seraphim realised they had only arrived 10 minutes ago, and that dinner was to start at 8. She smiled vaguely at her mother, and then watched Mrs. Fowls figure disappearing up the huge marble staircase. A few minutes later she appeared, apologizing for her son's absence, and then elegantly walking towards the door to greet the new guests.  
  
"Son?" Murmured Seraphim, mostly to herself. "Hmm, I always thought Artemis was a girls name. . . "A creak sounded on the stairs and a pale boy of her age, perhaps a little older appeared, stumbling on the last step of the stairs, looking as though he had been disrupted most unhelpfully from a daydream. A single strand of black hair fell down over his pale face.  
  
He seated himself opposite her and smiled politely in her direction before clearing his throat and leaning sideways to talk in his fathers ear. Although his face was serious as he talked away, she detected a small hint of sadness lined in his brow. Seraphim looked away, frowning as she toyed with an exquisitely carved desert spoon. She glanced up again out of curiosity and looked at his black hair falling over his face, and the crystal blue eyes moving swiftly from each guest to another, a trait, it seemed, which he had gotten from his father; they were both looking suspiciously at Seraphim's mother. His face had a pale, almost completely white look about it, as if he had been in front of a computer all day. She withdrew her gaze when he looked coldly at her, and rose to greet the new guests that had appeared.  
  
"Dear me, sorry about that." Said an old voice, and she snapped her head up, and saw Mr. Fowl studying her pretty face kindly. "He's just been a bit moody recently, what with Dakota coming and all." Seraphim just smiled in a would be casual way, but she couldn't forget the sadness shadowed in his ghostly features.  
  
..  
  
Although it seemed like all the guests were at the house, happily eating  
and talking,, an uninvited fourth character was walking up to the huge doors, his shadowy features hidden by the darkness and flowing black hair. Completely unaware that this night and this man would change their lives forever, the three young adults sat in uncomfortable silence, staring at  
their manicured nails, and thanking the waiters in small, almost silent  
voices.  
  
..  
  
Through a gap in the huge dining hall doors, Blaize peered tensely inside. Good, he thought, shifting his weight as he crept through the entrance hall and into the vast library, they're busy . . . Brushing his black forelock away from his scarred face, he looked around the dark room. Lighting a match, he walked around the room, methodically mumbling the names of books as he went around. A creak sounded outside the room; he flattened himself against a column, blowing out the flame. He cursed silently as he remembered it was his last. His back knocked against a small bump in the wall, and he spun around, his black boots scraping on the wooden floor. Swearing again, he breathed deeply, willing his pounding heart to calm down. He realised it was a dimmer switch, and he rolled it in a clockwise direction. The room lightened ever so slightly, and he continued reading the books spines through blurred vision. A noise of the dining hall doors opening sounded from the oak panels; Blaizes breath caught in his throat. A girls footsteps sounded in the marble entrance hall. She was getting closer; the thief wished his heart had a volume button, the blood was rushing to his ears, pounding, pounding. . .Then he heard her mutter,  
  
"Where's the damned bathroom?" And he paused in his blind panic. That voice, it seemed strangely familiar. But it wasn't the girl he met outside. So how could he have remembered her? Then, to his almost heart attack inducing fright, she entered the Library. He tiptoed over to her and grabbed her, putting a hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. A muscled arm was slung over her chest and he shushed her with pleading eyes.  
  
"Mm mmn! Mma?!" She said, her fingernails digging into his sore hands until he had to let go. "What? What are you-" she dropped her voice, as he held a finger to her lips. "What are you doing?" She hissed in a dangerous tone.  
  
"It's none of your business. Just shh, ok? And if you tell ANYONE I was here, Ill know its you, and-" But the girl had already fled to the bathroom, casting a strange, fleeting look at him; a mingled fearful and sympathetic glimmer in her eyes. He sighed, and resumed his searching. He could hear her, a few minutes later, as he took down a large volume from the shelf, entering the dining room again. She looked at the library again, curiously bending to see if he was still there. He peered around and, smiling, laid a finger to his lips. She smiled back at him, and raised one to hers.  
..  
  
This may well be the end of chapter one. But, as in most stories, it is  
simply the beginning of many other tales and stories, both tall and  
magical.  
  
.. 


	2. FaF Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
I forgot to say this in the other chapter, but all the characters are respectfully used, and are copyright to their owners.  
  
And Mo doesn't seem to be writing, so I'm doing this chapter. And probably the next. --  
  
Dakota sighed and spun a pencil around her fingers, stifling a yawn. She barely listened to her lecture on psychology, as the teacher droned on and one about a man called Jon Spiro, who they had to write a theory paper on. There was some mention of Artemis, and Dakota briefly lifted her head, but when she blinked, the teacher had moved onto the next topic. She fell onto the desk and then woke up again. Rubbing her eyes, she moaned and sipped at some water. She had stayed up all night thinking about Blaize, and also about Seraphim, who had acted so coldly towards her. She didn't know the older girl well; she just saw her walking around the grounds of the school they both attended, as she was in her last year and had lessons in a different building. Her thoughts drifted back to the older man, and she wondered why his hands were so burnt, his face so scarred. She first thought him a murderer or a thief, but now that she thought about it, perhaps there was something behind that. His face, angry at her, flashed every time she closed her eyes. Dakota, he had said. Dakota. How did he know her name? Da-  
  
"Dakota Gilgalad!" her teacher shouted, banging a fist on her desk. Waking with a start, Dakota apologized to the woman and hurried to her next lesson.  
  
..  
  
Seraphim caught the young girls eye in the corridor. She looked away and back into her locker. Suddenly, Rayonette, her friend, caught her arm and smiled at her. Her blond hair was fluffy and had little black streaks at the top, and her purple-blue eyes sparkled as she held two envelopes.  
  
"Look, Seraphim!" She exclaimed, wrenching her friends arm from the lock on her cubby.  
  
"What now? I'm busy!" Seraphim yelled. Her mind was still on Artemis. How could she have fallen in love so easily? Yet it was clear he liked the younger girl She looked past her friends waving hand to see the brown haired teenager disappear through the double doors, and she felt a strange feeling of resentment in her stomach.  
  
"Hey, sleepyhead!" Rayonette smacked her friends arm again. "Have you been thinking about Artemis again?" She said, sneakily.  
  
"What? How did you know? No! I mean, I...no! I...Oh, Leave me alone, Ray!" She said, hurriedly collecting her books and running into her biology lesson. Rayonette blinked and pushed her hair behind her pointed ears.  
  
"Okay." She walked after her friend and sat down for the lesson. The entire way through, she watched her friend stare blankly at her book, even though biology was Seraphim's favorite lesson.  
  
..  
  
Artemis was very rudely awakened from his mid-morning slumber on the veranda; A clatter that sounded like a train colliding with a foam wall. He stood, stretching, and walked towards the burning rose bush. He raised an eyebrow. 5 feet down, and smoldering, was a crumpled fork. He knelt and examined the instrument. He looked up. Perhaps someone had thrown it at him as a joke? Some joke. But he was miles away from any rooftop. Not a single airplane or helicopter was circling the sky. When he looked at the clear blue sky, he noticed a tiny patch of dark. Artemis gasped. It couldn't be happening again.  
  
"No!" Scrambling to his feet, he ran towards his house, breath coming out in short gasps as he flung himself into his library and began searching for a book. When he came to the place it was kept, his fingers grabbed at thin air. Dust was in its place. Rubbing it between his fingers, he exhaled, though he was anything but calm. It was time to pay another visit to an old friend.  
  
..  
  
Blaize sat down wearily. He tenderly applied a bandage to his hands, sighing deeply. He looked out of his dust covered window to the overgrown lawns outside. The air looked cold and crisp outside, and a small frost was forming on the dying cherry tree outside. What was the point? Searching hopelessly for a book that could kill everyone if he didn't read it properly. And there it was, lying on the coffee table. He blinked. He could have sworn it had given off sparks. Rubbing his face, he stood and slumped towards the kitchen, through the dark hallway. When he entered the dimly lit room, his attention wavered as he put the kettle on the stove. The girl, why had she been so calm? And, why did he suddenly feel so drawn to her? But it was past simple love, he thought, it was almost like he had a connection with her that he didn't know about yet. Oh well, no matter. He lit the wick of a melted candle and leant on the breakfast bar, staring into the flame. There was a knock on the door that stirred him from his musing. He started; not many people visited him. The floorboards squeaked under his booted feet, and the candelabras flickered ghostly shapes onto the opposite walls. When he peered through the carved eyehole, he panicked. Blaize shoved the chain into the clasp and opened it warily.  
  
"My, my, my. Hello again, Dustfingers. It certainly has been a while, hasn't it."  
  
.. 


	3. FaF Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
Dakota and Seraphim done by Mo. Go Mo! mo flag  
  
Walking out of the school gates, relieved to have rushed and given in that theory paper on Jon Spiro, Dakota noticed that George was talking to another Chauffeur. Too stressed to care she allowed him to carry on. If only she had time to ask Artemis about his encounter with Spiro she would have had that theory done and dusted. However no thanks to Mr Parkinson, who had given her two days to write a 30 page document on some one elses brain, time had not been on her side. She was just about to wind down the tinted window of the her fathers brand new Jaguar, when she noticed Seraphim storming towards the two Chauffeurs. By the look on her face, she could tell that the older girl was not to be spoken to, especially after having given Dakota that look earlier on.  
  
"STOP FRATERNISING WITH THE ENEMY!" She yelled, her raven black hair flying about, and hazel eyes flashing.  
  
Poor Dakota, as far as she was concerned this 17 year old girl hated her for a reason she did not know.  
  
Perhaps I said something out of place at the dinner party earlier this summer. She thought, Maybe I should apologize however, before she could even reach for the door handle Seraphim had gone, marching her chauffeur in front of her. A moment later, George entered the car.  
  
"Who was your friend George?" She questioned; for curiosity had taken the better of her.  
  
"Henry, miss, and as you could see, Miss Seraphim's chauffeur" he puzzled. "And do you happen to know why I am the enemy?" he said, a grin playing under his bristly moustache.  
  
"Nope..." She replied to George as he pulled out onto the main road and towards Dakota's home, situated in the open meadows of the countryside. About an hour later the Jaguar pulled into the long gravel drive of the Gilgalad estate. Entering the house she was greeted be various people, some taking her coats and other her books and laptop. She greeted her parents and headed into her room. There she found various things and outfits laid out for her.  
  
What is this? Is there another party to attend? Or have they simply brought me more clothes? Not like I need any... she mused, tracing a finger over her lips as she stared at the expensive clothes.  
  
Shoving them off the bed she flipped on her laptop and logged onto the internet. After checking all her mail, she suddenly found one from Artemis; she opened the file and waited for it to load. Her eyes scanned the document; after reading it, she quickly slammed shut the laptop, launched it across the room and ran from the room as if something was after her. She found that her feet had taken her to the stables, perhaps one of the most comforting places on the whole of the estate. Of course, all the horses were outside having their daily walk about and exercise, so she simply sat outside and tried to erase from her mind the contents of Artemis' e-mail. This however was a failed attempt as it constantly brought her mind back to it. A sudden thud broke her chain of thought. She looked up and there, stuck in the wall, was the smoking head of a spoon.  
  
How on earth did that get there? But before she could work it out a crack began to spread up the wall.  
  
Rushing up she dashed from the stable and ran as fast as she could away from the building. Just in time the wall crumbled away, the rubble almost catching her foot. Who on earth was trying to kill her? Or was this simply a coincidence?  
  
..  
  
Departing from school she noticed her Chauffeur, Henry, and her black Bentley parked in its usual place, however the old man was not in it. Looking up and down the road she immediately saw him talking to-  
  
"WHAT?!" who was this? Dakotas chauffeur! The traitor! how could he do this! She quickly marched over and started screaming at him.  
  
"STOP FRATERNISING WITH THE ENEMY! Hurry up and do your job! Otherwise I shall get you replaced!" She gave him a murderous look and followed as he walked back towards the car.  
  
How could he talk to anyone who even knew that Dakota girl? I mean, honestly! Who on earth had the name Dakota? Was it even a name? Defiantly not for someone with such a high social status. Seraphim flung herself into the car. God, that girl annoys me so. Seraphim stopped. She envied Dakota, having Artemis attention, where as she had none. What was going on with her? She was never like this, even in the most depressing time. Had this boy she had met only last week infatuated her mind? A million and one thoughts ran through her head, so many that she did not even notice that George had quietly gotten into the car and was pulling away from the school.  
  
I shouldn't have yelled at Henry, that was out of line and out of order she thought.  
  
"Henry; I...I apologize about my behavior earlier, I don't know what came over me..."  
  
"No problem, miss"  
  
There that was that sorted, onto the fact about Dakota. She still thought that it was unfair how a boy such as Artemis could see anything in such a girl. How he had completely ignored her at their last meeting. Then again they did have a past, where as she was simply a girl who had walked into his life only 2 weeks ago. Frustration over took her, ever little detail was enhanced and everything seem to bug her.  
  
Like this traffic jam for instance. Never had the traffic been so bad, sure there would be traffic but at least they would be moving!  
  
"This was simply ridiculous. Henry; could you go and see what is blocking the road and remove it if you can?" She ordered.  
  
"Yes miss." He stood up out of the car and walked on the hard shoulder to do so.  
  
Perhaps I should ask father to give him a small raise, just to show that I really am sorry... she thought, watching him disappear behind a truck.. And what to do about Dakota? She sighed. One of the two people who she could not get out of her mind. And well there was simply no room for more then one person in her mind. She knew exactly which one that was going to be, but how to get rid of the other? That was a problem.  
  
At that moment Henry re-entered the car and said "Sorry, Seraphim, but we have to take the long way home, but believe it or not... There is a huge crater in the middle of the road."  
  
"A crater? From what? This is the middle of Oxford, the most boring place in the whole of England, and you say there is a crater in the road!" This was something to be laughed at. For heavens sake the people in oxford had so much time they had written a dictionary!  
  
"Well, this might sound stupid but it looks like a tin of lima beans has caused it." She burst into laughter for a can of lima beans to have created a crater, it had to have been dropped from the earths hemisphere to make such a hole, and had to be made of extremely strong stuff to survive the impact. Perhaps just to prove herself wrong she glanced up at the sky, and to her horror, A little black, swirling cloud could be seen among the other, more fluffier white cotton like clouds. What on earth was happening?  
  
..  
  
Artemis smiled. He should have known. That man on his security cameras was Dustfingers, after all.  
  
"Dustfingers? I don't know who you're talking about. Please leave." Artemis smirked. He flipped out his pen-knife and twirled it around his fingers.  
  
"Oh, really?" he said, casually pocketing the sharp instrument again. He looked past the frowning gentleman and saw the books shadow on the hallway. "Never were much of a hider, eh, old friend?" he looked at his hands and gave the sort of smile that made Blaize shiver even though he was warm from the fire. "Your pathetic love of fire casts far too many shadows where they shouldn't be. Mind if I come in?"  
  
Blaize frowned and pushed the door closed, and yanked out the cord, his fingers trembling slightly. "How can you prove it's yours? Who says it-" he snapped his mouth shut. Artemis laughed airily and settled himself onto a leather sofa.  
  
"Guilty conscience, hmm?" Artemis checked his nails carelessly. He leaned forward, and looked the tall man in the eye. "I can see. Its too late, isn't it. You've opened the book." Blaize nodded. "Well...I should be angrier at you. But I seem to find delight in your panic." He settled into the chair. "Do you have anything to drink?"  
  
"Aren't you a bit young?" Blaize sneered, clenching a fist.  
  
"We'll talk about age difference when you stop doing childish things like stealing." He retorted. As the man strode out to get the drinks sorted, Artemis' thoughts drifted back to his childhood. How simple things had been then. Picnics with his mother, father and Dakota. Under the cherry trees...he looked through the dingy window to see the moulting pink tree, white with frost, swaying ever so slightly in the chill breeze. Just like before. Before all of everything had started. Why couldn't it be like that now?  
  
"Shaken or stirred?" enquired Blaize.  
  
..  
  
After an hour of arguments and insults, Artemis had returned home. Sighing deeply, Blaize pulled the book towards him and traced a finger over the carved binding. He almost felt it shiver as he touched it. Of course, he thought. The book knows I'm the only one who can control it. He stared at the cover for a good ten minutes, and soon his eyes blurred. Then, words suddenly jumped out at him. Shaking his head and reeling backwards, he rubbed his watery eyes and frowned. He paused, and then looked at the book again. If he blurred his eyes, he could just about-  
  
-Brrrp. Brrrp. Brrrp.-  
  
The phone rang in the hallway. Growling, he stood and strode over to the ringing machine. He stood, arms folded, and waited. His voice sounded, and then Artemis' worried voice, accompanied with the steady clicking of a keyboard sounded.  
  
"Well, we do have a problem here. I just looked up on this book, and it seems you've opened up a vortex in the hemisphere, creating a magnetic field on the earth's surface...Oh, if you're there, pick up, by the way...Hmm, well, it-" Blaize's hand reached for the phone. Albeit with a tiny hint of smugness; Artemis couldn't manage to erase the worry from his voice, no matter how smarmy he tried to be. He picked the phone up.  
  
"Yes?" Blaize answered, gruffly.  
  
"Didn't you hear me? I just said-"  
  
"Yes I heard you." He muttered, leaning against the wall. "So, what else is going on?"  
  
"..."Artemis' breath paused as he watched an email send.  
  
"Artemis?" Blaize frowned, teasing a strand of black hair entangled with blond.  
  
"Er, yes, what was I saying?" Artemis blinked. "Yes. That's it. Erm," Blaize raised an eyebrow, "magnetic fields. Yes. Your- that is to say, my- book has the ability to trigger a strong magnetic field. Now-"  
  
"Hold up," Blaize stopped him, staring at the book through the crack of the door hinge. "How does that happen?"  
  
"I would have thought you knew."  
  
"Well, I don't; so explain. All I know is that the book is very valuable and its dangerous," he paused, "However, I do know how to control it-"  
  
"Turn on your TV!" Artemis shouted. Blaize obliged. "Is that what you call control?!" Images of tin foil balls smacking people on the head and concussing them flashed before him- an entire mansion in Cambridge had been shattered to pieces by a chair.  
  
"Ah." Blaize peered tentatively at the book. He looked outside. "This affects everyone in the country except..."  
  
"Except the holder of the book, yes." Artemis replied.  
  
"Well, that's OK then!" Blaize said, promptly hanging up.  
  
Artemis sighed, rolling his eyes. "Well, at least something hasn't changed," He mused, looking at the sent mail before him.  
  
REVIEW RESPONSE  
  
The story is actually kind of getting the idea from Inkheart with a book that can control things, but I just used Dustfingers (Blaize) character. He doesn't think about the book, because he is a normal guy.  
  
'What's gna happen eh? Dakota and seraphim have issues, and Artemis seems quite sweet. What's gna happen between Dakota and Blaize?' You'll have to read on and see! Muahahahahahaha evil smile 


	4. FaF Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
  
This is where it gets a bit complicated! Sorry if it makes no sense...  
  
"FINE! I DON'T CARE ANYWAY!" Seraphim stormed out of the glass double doors and slammed them after her with such force that the huge bay windows on the east guest wing trembled, and a flock of parakeets flew up, flustered. She flounced across the gravel, almost tripping up in her anger, and fought for her keys in her handbag. Jamming them into her Bentley, she swung in and slammed the door shut, muttering under her breath about her parents.  
  
"Stupid...always stopping me...my life...not theirs..." she grumbled, pulling onto the motorway and gunning the accelerator. She reached a red light and, with a groan of frustration, stamped on the brake. As the red light bored into her eyes, she took several deep breaths and calmed herself down. She pulled down the flap of the mirror and checked her dark, blood red lipstick. She smacked it back up, and sighed. How long was this going to take? She leant back on the plush leather chair, tapping her black painted nails on the steering wheel. Looking around randomly, her eye caught the sight of a black haired boy, a bit older. The figure turned, and caught her eye. Seraphim's eyes widened; but before she could open her mouth, the silver Bentley containing Artemis Fowl had driven off, with the green eyes narrowing in dislike. Awoken with a beep, she pulled onto the right lane and followed him, convincing herself it was only out of boredom.  
  
She wound her way down a country lane, trying to stay as inconspicuous as possible; kind of hard when your car matches the persons in front and he's going in a particular direction. So she flipped up her car phone and called for some random people to follow him also. She smiled a tiny smile. Being important was SO good! She giggled delightfully as a car indicated left and followed the little rich boy.  
  
Artemis drove steadily down the lane, his mind on that book and Dakota, He  
  
would tell her today how he felt, and warn her. The traffic light in front  
  
turned red, slowing down he saw Seraphim in her Bentleys just a little to  
  
his right. Why was she driving around dressed in black at this time of  
  
night? Never mind this, he was going to be late if he did not hurry, behind  
  
him he heard the horn of a car.  
  
Blaize walked from his old house on the outskirts of Oxford town towards the canal, his hands deep in his coat pockets. The long cloak billowed in the blustery autumn wind, and he pushed his face against the force. Girls were looking at him strangely, clutching fast food bags for their lunch, holding down their skirts.  
  
"He looks like someone out of a book!" he heard them say. He growled slightly and sat down on a park bench, sullenly watching the water as it was thrown against the brick canal walls, leaves and branches floating around docked river boats. On his mind were two things; the Book, and Seraphim. He has seen her on the news again, as a news reporter pointed out their car speeding off, and closed in on her and her chauffeur's face, blabbering on about the Oxford society's greatest being bothered by the strange phenomena's going on in the quaint area. He looked down at his gloved hands, and was surprised at how quickly they had healed. He grimaced; the lighter he had been using to brighten up his way through the dark lane towards Artemis' house had fallen on his hand and, as he tried to pick it up, had badly burnt him.  
  
He stood again and began to walk towards the dock. There he saw Dakota, a pink muffler covering half her face, her brown hair whipped around by the wind. He walked past her, nodding politely as she recognized who he was. However, he had not gone more than 12 paces before he heard her run after him. He stopped and turned.  
  
"Yes?" he said, creasing his eyebrows.  
  
"I...er, was just wondering if you-if your hands are still hurt?" She quailed under his icy stare.  
  
"They're getting better, thank you, miss. How are you?" he said, trying to keep his voice even. He had little time for this. However, he was a patient enough man, and so he listened as she rushed on about her life.  
  
"...Artemis asked me to meet him-"  
  
"Asked you to meet him, hmm? Whys that now? When will he be here?" Blaize said, staring at her.  
  
"Why he's seeing me is none of your business, and I hope I don't sound rude in saying that. However, I can afford to tell you that he should be here in around 5 minutes." She said, sniffily.  
  
"Ah, yes, of course, Miss. Well, beg your pardon for wasting you time." He said, trying as hard as he could from forming a sneer on his upper lip. Dakota looked apologetic, and tried to resolve her coldness; but it was too late; he had walked off down the leaf strewn path and across the bridge. Dakota sighed. This was going to be hell on her shoes!  
  
Blaize stopped again, angrily turning with a sigh of impatience.  
  
"I wanted to know!" said Dakota, trembling slightly, "How- how did you know my name?"  
  
"I live in Oxford. The Gilgalad family is rather important, you see." Dakota felt stupid. How could she possibly have forgotten? Was she so self absorbed in her own state that she had forgotten she belonged to one of the country's most important families?  
  
"Dakota!" Artemis cried. The girl whipped around and greeted the boy.  
  
"Hmm, hello, Artemis. Well, sorry to interrupt your little date. I'll be going, now." He headed in the other direction, the way he had been coming up, and had rather forgotten why he was going the wrong way. He stopped to cross the road and saw a black Bentley parked on the side. A girl emerged from it, dressed all in black, with a black hat tied around shadowy features, and black gloves to cover her hands. The eyes from under the black wisps of hair looked at him, puzzled, as if trying to remember something. Then her eyes widened and she hurried past him, making a wide berth. Blaize opened his mouth as if to say something, but shut it quickly; he had said enough today.  
  
"Well, now. Let us see..." Seraphim muttered, taking out a black book and settling herself on the bench. She watched Artemis and Dakota from far away, over the top of her book, the tiniest of frowns on her pale features.  
  
..  
  
Parking his car, he looked up Dakota was talking with Dustfingers, the very  
  
one person he did not want her talking to. Beside him was her chauffeur.  
  
Hurriedly her walked over and called her. She turned round to greet him, her  
  
hair fanning out behind her. However, before he could ask Dustfingers what he  
  
was doing here-  
  
"Hmm, hello, Artemis. Well, sorry to interrupt your little date. I'll be going, now"  
  
What a relief not to have to tell him to leave, which would have just been plainly rude. Now he had Dakota all to himself. His heart pounded as he searched for the words.  
  
"Dakota....I want to tell you something." This was going to be harder then he  
  
thought.  
  
..  
  
Dakota stepped away from Blaize, following Artemis' rounded shoulders, guarding himself from the wind. Confused, she ran and caught up with him.  
  
Much to her annoyance, she had now to turn away from Blaize, and talk to Artemis. Though in his e-mail he had sound urgent and she had only half of his story. The rest of it she had still to hear.  
  
"What is it Artemis? Why did you call me out at this time of night? You do  
  
no its not safe, dont you?"  
  
"Er, yes. This is why I have to tell you it now. It's not safe to walk around anywhere, at anytime anymore, do you understand me?"  
  
"Not safe? why ever not?" She said, looking behind Artemis at Blaize. What  
  
was Seraphim doing here?  
  
"Look, just promise me you won't go near metal things ok?" He frowned at her pretty face. He must sound so dorky. Now he knew what a normal teenager must feel like.  
  
"Artemis, if you haven't noticed, which I find very unlikely, the whole world is covered in metal, there is metal everywhere!" Still her gaze followed Blaize as she he walked over to Seraphim.  
  
"Yes but look, just promise me that you'll watch yourself."  
  
"Artemis I don't need to watch myself; that's what bodyguards are for." Feeling annoyed, Artemis turned around and followed her gaze. Had Seraphim followed him, or  
  
did she have a meeting with Dustfingers? And why was Dakota constantly staring  
  
over there?  
  
"Look at me! Just look at me and promise" He said, sounding desperate.  
  
She looked at him, a guilty conscience began to build up inside. Here she was, a friend,  
  
talking to Artemis, and yet she was looking at someone else. How impolite she must have come across to him. She nodded.  
  
"Dakota..."Artemis said, frowning. "Listen to me. There's something else I need to tell you" He mumbled, wondering how he was going to say this.  
  
"Huh? ... Oh yeah, sure." She said, standing on tiptoes to see Blaize, who was talking to a woman about to cross the road.  
  
"Are you looking at me? I..." Artemis broke into her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah.. Yes, I'm looking at you...You what?"  
  
"This is hard for me to say...Dakota..."  
  
"yes?" Artemis sighed.  
  
"Please, have a little patience, stop looking over there." He snapped, now feeling a bit annoyed. He certainly didn't see what was so interesting about the elm tree.  
  
"What? Sorry, I'm just a bit distracted..." She shivered, wishing she had brought a warmer coat.  
  
"Okay. Well, you know that e-mail I sent you?" He began, taking a deep breath. "I..I have to say a bit more."  
  
"Yes?" Dakota arched an eyebrow.  
  
"I was stupid to try and tell it to you that way. Dakota, I..." He paused. Was this really the right thing to do?  
  
"Artemis. There was nothing in that e-mail apart from you telling me to come here at this time, and a few other things I'd rather not mention."  
  
"Well." He faltered again. What was wrong with him? "I'm talking about the other things. I-Dakota; Look at me!"  
  
"No. Artemis... I don't think I understand this at all." She said. She looked at her gloved hands, watching leaves swirl around their feet.  
  
"Okay...Look, I'll just tell you straight off, I..." Why was this so hard?  
  
"...you?" she prompted, now looking at him with a disconnected gaze  
  
"Erm..." he tried to catch her look.  
  
"Wait- you're not, like, seriously ill or anything, are you?" Artemis smiled- a rare expression.  
  
"No...But..." He straightened his shoulders and breathed in. Her perfume smelt faintly of lilies. "Okay. Just let me say this and you can go home. You can hate me for doing it..."  
  
"Yes, it is getting quite late." She interrupted, looking at her watch. Perhaps if Artemis hurries I can catch Blaize before he leaves. she thought.  
  
"But I have to spit this out." Dakota started. Was Artemis still talking? "Okay. Dakota. I...I love-"  
  
She gasped. "Sorry but this is not the time, it's 12 in the night! My parents are going to kill me if they find out I'm not back yet" Dakotas eyes widened. How could she have been so careless?  
  
"Wha...?" Artemis stopped. He looked at her.  
  
"Sorry- perhaps another time, Artemis. Oh, I'll look out for the metal thing! Bye!" She smiled at him and ran, her hair flying behind her.  
  
"I...I love you..." Said Artemis, to the dark, still night. Somehow it was easier to talk to no one in particular at all. He turned and got in his car. What was left of the night blurred as he drove home.  
  
WAAAH! Major drama! . Hope you enjoy... 


	5. FaF Chapter Five

Chapter 5  
  
Dakota woke up the next morning with a slight chill on her face. She sat up in the crushed linen sheets, stretching, her fingers trailing the golden bed posts. Yawning, she heaved herself out of bed and showered quickly, then dressed into her tennis clothes. She was due to meet Seraphim and her mother and father for tennis and croquet matches, and she frowned as the thought etched across her mind.  
  
"Dakota, darling. Hurry up, the hamper is getting warm!" her mother peered into her room, seeing the white polo shirted girl pulling on her white knee socks. "Come along, dear. Your father is already in the estate car." With that, she left the girls room, striding downstairs. Dakota decided to obey her. Her parents didn't know the fact that she had come home at 1am last night. She ran downstairs, picking up her mobile and pager as she left.  
  
..  
  
Seraphim sat in the back of the Rolls Royce, arms crossed, lips pouted. Her white shorts, white polo shirt and white socks clashed with the smoldering anger in her face. She huffed loudly and stared out of the window.  
  
"For heavens sake, Seraphim, grow up." Her father snapped, signaling for Henry to turn left at the clearing, towards the 30 acre golf, tennis, horseback riding, fishing, croquet and swimming facility located two miles from their home. The wheels crunched on the gravel as they smoothly turned. "Another mile of your grumping is going to be hard enough to endure without having to see ruined clothes. Stop that." He said, seeing her picking at the sports uniform.  
  
"I don't care for sports, father, you know that." She grumbled back. Her mother sighed, shooting a pained glance at her husband, who returned it.  
  
"Honey, please. It is only once every two months!" Her father twisted around, looking at her.  
  
"No. I've made up my mind. Henry, stop the car. I shall NOT waste my time like this..." she tossed her head again, popping the lock on the door.  
  
"Seraphim...sweetie. If you will do this for us I am sure we can do something nice for you later on." Her mother pleaded. Seraphim stopped fumbling with the latch and considered the idea.  
  
"FINE." She slammed back onto the seat and continued to glower at the trees as they neared the course.  
  
..  
  
George pulled smoothly to a halt as they reached the huge expanse of the Volta's sports ground. Her father's golf shoes hit the turf, making a dull thud as the clefts dug into the ground. He held the door for his wife and George opened Dakota's side. She nodded at him, and stepped out onto the sunny fields. The dark lake glimmered in the morning brightness, and she could vaguely see the trout that nested there splashing around. She trod easily over the gravel path leading to the huge ranch house, smiling as two greyhounds cantered up to meet her. Dakota's mother shied away, worried of her designer sports wear.  
  
"I wonder where the Volta's are. It is not like them to be late." Her father said, looking at his Rolex. As if on queue, the Rolls Royce steered in and Henry nodded at George, who did the same. Seraphim threw herself out of the car even before it stopped, racket in hand, and stormed past the surprised Gilgalad family, walking toward the ranch house.  
  
"Seraphim! come back here!" Her father called, angrily.  
  
"NO!" she yelled back, slamming the door. Her mother sighed and apologized to the family, extending a glittering hand.  
  
"I shall go and get her...excuse me, m'am." Henry bowed and walked towards the log building.  
  
"Shall we?" Mr. Gilgalad motioned to his golf bag. Mr. Volta nodded and called for a golf buggy to come straight away. "Girls, are you going to go ahead and play tennis?" he asked.  
  
"No...me and Patricia will go for a swim. We'll leave the girls to get acquainted over some tennis." Ms. Gilgalad smiled. "That is, if Seraphim intends to join us..." she laughed. Patricia Volta rolled her eyes.  
  
"Believe me, she is like this all the time. She's almost always okay afterwards." She turned at the sound of a door opening, and saw a huffy Seraphim walking towards them, fists clenched.  
  
"Come on, Dakota." She snapped, walking straight past and into the RR.  
  
"Goodbye, mother!" Dakota tried to sound cheerful, but she was nervous as Henry opened a door for her.  
  
..  
  
Artemis tapped blandly on a laptop's keyboard, staring into space. He was sat at the large kitchen table, a cup of caffeine enhanced tea swirling next to him, its contents stone cold. Butler watched from the huge lounge, one ear fixed on the CNN broadcast, the other on the constant tapping of the L key. The manservant stood up, switched off the 100 inch plasma screen, and walked over.  
  
"Artemis. Are you okay? What is troubling you?" he asked, laying a hand on the boys shoulder. He felt him jump with shock, and slam the lid closed.  
  
"I am fine, Butler." He said, unconvincingly. "I do not wish to talk of it." Artemis picked up the laptop, his keys, and a small laser button. "I shall be gone three hours." And with that, he walked from the house. Butler picked up his mobile phone, fumbling to open it. He called Juliet, who was sent to look out for him as he traveled.  
  
"It is a nice day." Artemis noted into the small receiver. "Wind direction north east. 21 degrees at least. Wind speed to be reported in 0-200 seconds." He clicked a button and figures flashed onto the screen. " knots." He walked across the gravel path and down the road, where a figure dressed in what looked like a sack was waving madly at the slim boy. Juliet started, shifting in the tree, and readjusted her binoculars. Who was that? It looked like a potato, she thought, giggling. Then, a beep sounded, and a blast of blue light shot from a tiny box the potato was holding. Juliet screamed and fall from the yucca branches, hitting the ground hard as the waves pulsed through the air. A split second later, she sat up, rubbing her sore behind. There was no trace of whatever experiment young Artemis had been doing, she thought. She stood and walked right into Butler, who grabbed her arm, holding a huge gun. Melodramatic as usual.  
  
"What the hell was that, Juliet?" he hissed. His eyes turned to the gate, which was opening. He threw her aside and she landed on her bottom for the second time that day. Cocking the gun, he paused three feet from the gate.  
  
"Butler. Put the damned gun down, it is only me. I have a guest here." He motioned to the moving burlap sack. Butler raised an eyebrow and let them past, his eyes following the lumpy bag carefully as he walked behind them.  
  
Reaching the house, he pulled Artemis to one side. Artemis motioned to the library, and ordered the brown...thing...to wait in there. He looked questioningly at the glowering butler.  
  
"What was that?" He repeated. Artemis ran a hand through his raven black hair.  
  
"Butler, can it not wait?" he sighed, looking weary. "I must settle it all with Mu-with my client before I can tell anyone." He looked straight into the dark brown eyes and the olive colored skin. Slightly unnerved by the icy blue glare, he nodded.  
  
"Go ahead. But I expect to know what is going on straight after." Butler snapped, striding towards the laundry room.  
  
..  
  
Sirius looked up from the 6000 page book he was poring over, wondering if the loud knocking was real or not. He pushed his thick lenses back up his nose as he shrugged and continued to read. The noise sounded again and he sighed, flipping it closed and pushing tones of books from the doorway, tripping over his telescope as he went for the door. The knocking got more persistent, and Sirius fumbled with the peephole before a harassed voice yelled,  
  
"Sirius, you oaf! Open the door!" Relieved, the physicist opened the door and let Blaize inside. "About time. Do you know how long I was out there for?" he grumbled, slamming a brown parcel on the table.  
  
"Is that the book?" Sirius asked, shoving his spectacles up on his nose again.  
  
"No. I just felt like bringing a brown box with me. Of course it is the book." He muttered. "Have you anything to say on the content?" Blaize pushed aside some sketches and sat on a leather sofa. The brown haired man ran a hand over his weary face.  
  
"I just can't fathom it, Blaize. I've looked through everything, asked my colleagues...no-one can give me an answer. It's an unnatural phenomenon." He sighed. Blaize frowned. "Can I look at the book?"  
  
"It's all yours." Blaize mumbled, his mind elsewhere. Suddenly his mobile phone rang and he picked it up, opening it quickly. All he heard was a crackle of static and a scream, then a door opening and someone's footsteps running out. Then the line went dead. His phone cut off, and suddenly all the lights flickered off. Blaize bolted up and slammed the light switch. He breathed a sigh of relief when they turned back on, although they were considerably dimmer than usual. Sirius looked up.  
  
"What just happened?" he asked, a finger on the line he was reading. Blaize shook his phone and turned it back on.  
  
"No idea. I'll get back to you, okay? Just keep that book safe." He strode from the room and left quickly, jumping into his porsche and speeding down the gravel path. Towards Fowl Manor.  
  
..  
  
Dakota stood helplessly in the middle of the tennis pitch, trying not to look at Seraphim, who was glaring defiantly in the other direction. She cleared her throat.  
  
"Um...Seraphim? Maybe we should start?" she called tentatively, motioning to the racket in her hand. The black haired girl ignored her, the crease on her furrowed brow becoming larger still. "Seraphim..." she mumbled. They had been standing like this for an hour now, in stony silence.  
  
"If you want to play so damn much there's a machine over there." She tossed her head in the direction of the ball machine and went back to staring at her feet. She felt her sports bag shuffle next to her and she reached for her phone. She flipped it open but realized it was too late, and it had stopped ringing. She looked at Dakota, who was shaking her phone. Then, one by one, the lights flickered off, leaving them in a dim darkness. Seraphim stood up quickly and ran over to the lights, deftly flicking them back on.  
  
"What the..." Dakota muttered, looking around her. Seraphim suddenly jumped up and turned towards the lake. A scream resounded through the air and a flock of Canadian geese swarmed up and into the air. Dakota started for the door, and pushed Seraphim through. The two girls ran towards the noise in fright and stopped when they saw the odd sight before them. Their mothers walked towards them, drenched in their sun bathing things. Seraphim's mother gasped and wiped her Gucci sunglasses on her robe as she ran for the ranch house.  
  
"What on EARTH..." Seraphim grabbed Dakota's arm and they walked towards the lake. A large metal object was protruding from the lake, and the ducks swam away from it. The green blue water had sloshed up the sides of the pier, and was practically drowning the shrubs nearby. Dakota tried to go and get a closer look but Seraphim yanked back her hand.  
  
"Are you stupid? If another thing like this happens again you'll be crushed!" she scolded. Dakota frowned.  
  
"What IS it, though?" Dakota looked up into the sky and suddenly saw a black thing flying towards them. She panicked and ran back. Seraphim looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dakota grabbed her stomach and flung her back onto a tree. A split second later, a huge burning lump crashed and sunk seven feet into the earth. Seraphim brushed herself off and ran to look at it. The remains of a smoking frying pan were slowly crumbling away into the soil. Dakota blinked. A crash resounded nearby and they saw a smoking hole. A car horn beeped and Henry called for the girls. Seraphim saw her father sitting on the seat in pain, holding a blood soaked rag to his arm and leg. She gasped and threw Dakota into the car, pulling herself in just as a whisk slammed ten yards from them.  
  
"Daddy?! What happened?" she cried, as Henry sped away. Dakota twisted in her seat, and sighed in relief to see their mothers and her father in the RR with George.  
  
"I'm okay, Honey. I just...ughh..." he groaned in agony as a sharp pain seared through his leg. They flew over the golf course, not caring about the manicured flower patches. She screamed quietly as she saw a blood soaked patch on the ground and all the golf clubs sticking up at dangerous angles. Her father's shoes were upturned on top of each other, still quivering with an odd static charge. "Yes, sweetie. Calm down, okay?"  
  
"We just need to get him home. The nurse will tend to him there, Seraphim" the concentrating chauffeur soothed. She nodded blankly, and gripped the closest thing to her trembling fingers, which was Dakota's hand. The younger girl squeezed it back comfortingly and they rode home. 


End file.
